1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female member of a Hook-and-Loop fastener made of double knit goods suitable for an outer side material of a seat designed to meet the requirement of superior decoration, and both fastening function and cushion function are integrally provided in this female member of the Hook-and-Loop fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a female member of a Hook-and-Loop fastener made of double knit goods suitable for recycling resources by making the female member of the Hook-and-Loop fastener made of a single material.
2. Background Art
It is well known that a cloth of a seat used for a vehicle or an aircraft, a cloth to cover a chair used in an office, or a pillow cover used for a chair in a vehicle is fastened to a male fastener fixed to a ground material. Conventionally, the fastening function is provided when nonwoven fabric or tricot fabric with loop, which functions as a female Hook-and-Loop fastener, is laminated or sewn onto the reverse side of a main body of the outer side material. Concerning the efficiency in the case of attaching the outer side material onto the main material of a seat used for a vehicle or an aircraft or a chair used in an office, the aforementioned conventional outer side material is satisfactorily used. Moreover, the aforementioned conventional outer side material appropriately fits to the seat, the surface of which is curved, and also the seat to which the aforementioned conventional outer side material has been attached can be comfortably used. However, in the above case, it is necessary for the outer side material to be integrated with a material having the fastening function by means of laminating and the like. Therefore, the cost of the outer side material is increased. In order to give a cushion property to the outer side material, or in order to maintain the stability of the shape of the outer side material, in some cases, foamed urethane rubber is laminated on the reverse side of the outer side material before nonwoven fabric or the like is laminated. In the above case, the manufacturing process becomes complicated and the cost is raised.
The conventional outer side material having the laminating structure described above is composed of different types of materials. It is necessary to separate and divide those materials during disassembly. Therefore, it is not easy to recycle the resources. As a result, after the outer side material has been used, it is subjected to a shredder and disposed for reclamation at present.
It is an object to solve the above problems of the conventional outer side material. That is, an object of the present invention is to provide a female member of a Hook-and-Loop fastener including: an outer side material which is not necessarily subjected to complicated processing such as laminating; and double knit goods, the surface of which is appropriately designed, and the reverse side of which is formed into a surface having a high fastening function by which the surface is tightly fastened to hook-shaped fastening elements. Another object of the present invention is to provide a female member of a Hook-and-Loop fastener including: an outer side material that is seldom displaced even if it is repeatedly attached to and detached from the hook-shaped fastening elements or even if it is used over a long period of time; and double knit goods by which the design of the surface of the outer side material is not affected.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the inventors have found the following facts.
(1) It is important to structurally form the yarn having pile or loops on one side.
(2) It is important for the stitches of the yarn of pile or the yarn having loops to be formed only on one side.